Now Add A Girl To The Mix
by assassin in traing
Summary: We all know the story of how the boys all became hunters and how they came to be. But what if a girl were to be with them starting from Trick Tower? Will they still make it threw? What secrets is this strange, half-breed creature hiding? Will hearts fall and relationships form? Find out in this action/romance story! Read and review! I will take suggestions too!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: New Arrival and Frightening Game

At the hunter exam, gon killua Leorio and Kirapika had entered a chamber on top a building. They were trying to find what to do next when they put on the watches and they realized that there were two more people to wait for. So they made small talk when the trap door above started to shake. A mysterious hooded person fell threw first.

"Hey I saw that person on the first trial." Gon exclaimed as the person nimbly landed on there feet.

As the person stood up, he/she noticed that they were being watched. Ignoring it they walked over to the watches and placed one on his/her delicate but probliy strong hand. The tile started to shake again and in fell Tonpa. No one was very happy to see the fat man there. But never the less they didn't have any more options so he placed on his watch and a door opened.

-Killua's pov-

I really didn't know what to make of the fifth person to fall into the chamber. The person was cloaked and on the places I could see, the parts were all wrapped up as if the hooded figure were a mummy. Even the lower half of the face was all wrapped up! The only part that showed were the eyes and forehead. Clearly it had something to hide. Jeez! I don't even know if you are male or female! I though to myself. How annoying.

It seemed that now that every one was here we got to move on. A door to our left brought all our attention back from staring or making small talk. The door clearly was old and not very much used. As it opened the dust shifted causing gon and Leorio to cough and Kirapika to cover his mouth and nose, while tonpa's eyes started to water as he sneezed uncontrollably. We entered a room that lead us to our first choice. Left or right. We used our watches to choose left and Leorio threw a fit over it. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. We came to a least three or four more doors before we finally came to a room that had a giant fighting arena in the middle. But it didn't have steps leading to it, but what it did have was a nother platform like the one we stood on with six chained and hooded people.

"Well it seems that our guest have arrived" said a small petite figure. I think it Is fair to say she was female. She stepped forward and stated there purpose.

"Here we will fight, our only goal is to stall you as long as possible. We are prisoners here and all the time that goes to staling you, will be the time taken away from our sentences." Well this was going to be easy for me. Killua though.

"So who is our first contestant?" Said another much bigger hooded figure who was lingering in the shadows.

Broad out of my mind and wanting to find some entertainment I stepped froward to fight my opponent.

"That would be me," I said stepping forward.

Looking at the ground I saw the floor extend out wide enough to let a single person to walk on.

I walked on it broadly. As did my opponent. We reached the middle and I realized that his hood and shackles were removed. All that was left was a grumpy face and a mop of short messy hair. Not that it mattered he was gonna die anyway.

Starting first I moved backwards using the shadow step. He looked at me with slight interest. Moving in before he realized I dug my fingers in his chest and wraped my hands around his heart and removing it promptly. Keeping a smug cat like grin on my face as I first showed the other hooded figures then turned to my "partners". All but gon looked at me with horror. Gon looked at me with amazed shock as my opponent made a grab for my prize I claimed from his chest. He fell as soon as he got a foot away from lack of blood and drowning in his own blood.

I walked back keeping the grin on my face. As Kirapika stepped up. He defined his enemy very quickly after seeing his fake spider tattoo. His eyes changed in color too but as he walked back it was clear that he didn't want to talk about it at the moment.

I turned my head back to the fighting arena to see a male figure come into the clearing. The only people left to fight was the mysterious (boy I assume) and Leorio. Clearly Leorio didn't want to fight the sword user that now stood before us. The boy who was still a mystery to us stepped froward.

There is now way that tiny figure can stand up to that rope muscle, well built sword master! But then again, I have no idea what is under that thick cloak...

Walking along the ramp to the arena he seemed to be floating.

"So little boy..." Started the enemy."You can set the rules."

"We fight,..." He started in an tone that was steely and showed that he wasn't joking when he said the rules. "Until one of us can't continue or dies..." His eyes were unyielding and sent a chill down my back and I was usually the creepy one!

His buff opponent looked skeptical and slightly intimidated but that changed quick when he brought out his hidden sword.

"Your move" the boy said in a joking tone to the man who was indeed a master at his craft!

Suddenly he dashed and the sword looked like it went threw his arm...and disappeared!? Everyone was just as perplexed as I am. We look above the flustered swordsman's head and there was our team mate. He crashed his folded feet in to the swords man head leaving black bruises the size and shape of his feet, Summersaulting back to land on his feet once again.

With friending speed, the swords man tore the sleeve off of the boys thick shirt and reveled the white bandages beneath, but he wasn't done yet. Pushing the boy with the blunt end of the sword towards the trench with (if it had one) a bottom that I couldn't see. The boy tried to get away but was pushed back further and further. On the edge the swords man stopped leaving the boy with barley any foot room.

"Well this was fun! Bye bye" and he let the boy fall to his most certain death.

We all stood shocked but kept staring. The swords man turned to walk back but beforehe could make it he stoped dead in his tracks. We saw this and listened. We too heard the same sound he was now fearing. It sounded like the flapping of giant wings!

Turning toward the pit just in time to see the small figure rise from the pit and up in to the sky!

"You cheated!? " yelled the swords man.

"Cheated?" Then there was a dark chuckle "it's not chatting to use what you were born with..." Then there was a flash of raven feathered wings and the swords man dropped the sword and was being held in the air by the boy still partly cloaked. The boy was holding him by the neck of his shirt as he squirmed like a bug in a hawks grasp.

" now we are gonna play my game..." As he rose higher by 5 feet. Then every thing was at a standstill as we departed what the partially floated boy was going to do when our question was answered we didn't expect it...

The boy had dropped the swords man a good 15 feet. Then there was a stomach dropping crack and an ear piercing scream, a scream that showed true pain and fear.

Gliding back to the arena, the boy placed his feet on the ground and silently walked to the screaming and writhing swordsman. He crowded down and lifted his head by his hair to look into his piercing almond end shaped hazel eyes.

"Can you continue?"He almost whispered "or can I stop your suffering?"

The man just stared wide eyed panting. I sudden jolt when threw his face as his arm rose as well as his sword. It looked at first like he was going to stab the ground to try and standup. I wish I was right. His sword rose and struck home, however not in the ground but in the boys right side. He screamed with pain as he jumped back and landed on the tips of his feet. Placing one hand on the ground as the other clutched his side he took a sort of running position and jumped much like an animal at the terrified swordsman. His face was turned away from us and faced the man as well as the remaining opponent in the background. Both had eyes only for him as he charged, there face a mix of pure terror and confusion. There was a crack and the screaming stopped...

The swords man dropped dead to the ground, limp and lifeless with cold eyes staring up at his killer...

Standing like a human again with a grave expression the hooded boy walked back and went as far back as the wall would allow. He all moved out of his way and stared.

He removed his cloak to show his thick black clothing. Taking the bottom of the cloak in his mouth, he ripped the lining off as well as 4 inches of the fabric. He then wrapped it around his wound he face never appears as though he didn't know we were staring, and if he did he ignored it completely.

Not even Gon said anything for a while as our attention drew back to the last figure.

"Well that was certainly a surprise..." Said the pink haired girl walking forward...

(I skipped the part about Leorio's bet, I made it happen before kurapika's battle.)

"On a nother note, you now have to spend your time in the cell as you lost the bets..." She said pointedly at Leorio. She made a gesture to the right wall as a door opened and she disappeared with the other survivors.

The boy had just finished tiring the last knot as we all started walking. When we were all safely on the room, Leorio made a very loud statement.

"OK EVERYONE! I will now treat all the injures so we can all make it to the next round."

-3rd-person-POV-

Everyone rolled there eyes and sat down where ever. Gon and killua played looking for something that would give the long term entertainment.

Leorio ignoring there behavior, looked at the still badly wounded boy.

"Well, time to fix that don't you think?"


	2. Things aren't always what they seem!

A/N hey everyone! Remember to review! And favorite too! I know it's been a while but this ones really long! To me anyway. I will take a few suggestions and constructive criticism!

Chapter two: Keeping Secrets Are We?

Leorio looked exspectantly at the blacked clothed boy.

"No, I am fine for now thanks"

"WHAT?! You call that-" he pointed to the boys side "FINE!?"

The boy looked annoyed and grumbled that he would fix it later.

"No I will fix it Now!" Leorio looked at the boy like he was a baby saying he could drive.

With out warning Leorio made a grab for the boys shirt on the side that he was cut, balling it into his fist.

Screaming in pain the boy ripped away from him and jumped inhumanly high, then his raven wings opened wide and it took up at lease a forth of the roof starting from the corner he had climbed in. He looked like a spider with wings keeping a good 5 feet away from the shocked and enraged doctor. The boys face had a stubborn and steely expression, as his teeth were bared and we could clearly see that they were long and very sharp. They seemed almost cat like with the viciousness of a wolf backed into a corner.

" . .you" as the rest of the people in the room looked at the boy they swear they saw a flash of red in his hazel gaze.

"Fine then...-" Grumbled the flustered doctor as he backed away from the boy who was still in the corner.

The boys wings shifted as he slowly crept back to the ground stoping in a crouch. He looked back at his bag and started to look threw it.

"...-We play my game!" With a lurch the doctor grabbed the boy from behind to keep him from flying out of his grasp.

The boy struggled fiercely and it was clear that he had a good reason to put up a fight.

"Leorio, I don't think that's a good idea..." Kurapika tried to reason with Leorio when he saw the look on the boys face. The boy was a great deal smaller than Leorio, closer to gon and Killua's height.

"But kurapika! He-" a sudden ripping was heard and a black flash blinded everyone.

"MY EYES!" Tonpa cried.

In a few seconds everyone recovered and when they let there eyes search for the boy they were met with something they didn't exspect in the slightest.

Staring back at them with a crazed expression was a girl with knee length hair and her well built (or a girl her size) body with legs comparable to a wolf in muscle, were covered with black clothing that was torn at mid-thigh (they must have been pants before) and a tang-top cut all the way around her, showing the bloody wound from the sword-mans' blade. She was still bandaged like a mummy but in a few areas there was bare skin showing threw. Looking at her face, the first thing we saw were the black and silver cat-like ears that matched her tail that helped keep her steady on her tired feet. She was panting and glaring at Leorio, clearly not happy with her current position.

"What? " she said in a harsh but high-pitched boyish voice. "Never seen a girl hybrid before?" She clearly didn't like the attention. She stepped froward and ripped her cloak out of the confused doctors hands and walked over to her bag, stuffing the garment inside. She pulled out a golden anklet and strapped it on to her left leg. She sat criss-cross on the floor and pulled at the bandages wrapped around her leg, loosening them. She unwrapped it until it was just wrapped around her calf. She did it again with the other leg but left her arms bandaged.

Everyone was silent and watched her do this. Now that the bandages were partly removed we could see the built up muscle in her thighs and calves. Her skin was a golden color, well tanned from being out in the sun.

She stood then on the tips of her feet, not letting her heels touch the floor. She took the bandages and took off the quickly made one from her wounded abdomen. It was still gushing blood and was very deep, not only in depth but in color too.

Gon was the first of the five boys/men to speak.

"Are you alright? Is there anyway I can help?" He asked in a timid voice witch was very unusual for his character.

The girl stoped to look him in the eyes. She expertly kept her expression consitrated and her eyes were shielded, making them all wonder what else she was hiding.

"I will survive, I have had worse. Thank you but I can handle it."

She went back to her work finishing unwrapping the bloody bandage but kept her hand covering the left side closer to her back. But quickly started to wrap her waist, tightly at first but loosened up a bit when it started to run out. However she wasn't completely able to hide what was under her palm. Kurapika got a good look at the revealed part and it puzzled his so much that he got a headache.

He saw the top of it, of both of them. One looked like a burned on tattoo with a very familiar shape he just couldn't place with out making his headache worse. The other looked like a serial number with a circle placed around it, and inside the circle was two snakes, winding around each other then facing as if they were going to fight. He had seen this before but he wasn't about to make it known, she had a secret like himself and one he knew he would figure out.

When she had finished she stood with her back to them. She spread her wings as well as her arms and a mist-like smoke billowed around her. The smoke got so thick it covered her completely from view, then suddenly the fog disappeared and there stood the girl clothed in what Gon identified as silver wolf fur. It was also decorated with teeth much too big to be wild cat or wolf, but too small to be anything bigger.

She turned around to look each one of them in the eyes.

"Well, I guess I have some explaining to do?" She said it almost like a statement but ended it like a question.

" that would be very nice , wolf demon" Tonpa said with a sneer and clear disgust in his voice.

She narrowed her eyes to slits and her expression changed to that of authority and anger. "Let's get one thing straight fat man I offered to explain but maybe you need a timeout little boy and don't try my patience." She spat with venom.

"LITTLE BOY?!" He exclaimed angerly "I know for sure that I am at least 15 years older than you and you dare call me little boy?! I think it's time for little doggies to have a nap!"

He got on his feet and rolled up his sleeves as if he could fight. He took two steps and was swept of his feet and landed on his back. Hard.

"Like I said before," she took a intimidating step forward and her tail seemed to get longer and thicker. "Little boys need to behave or they get put in timeout."

Standing directly over the scared fat man she made a grab for his shirt collar and pulled him up to her face, scaring him further.

Not knowing quite what she was capable of but not daring to move, the rest of the boys watched and even though they didn't like Tonpa hoped him the best.

Staring hard into her hazel eyes, he broke out in a cold sweat when he saw her tail creep around her side and wrap around his fat middle and legs. She let go of his shirt and stepped back a few steps. The grip on his belly tightened and the rest began to worry. With out much warning her tail unwrapped quickly causing him to spin like a top. She made a quick grab for a pillow and threw it to the wall behind the fat man. She lightly pushed him to the wall and he slowed down the closer he got until he stopped spinning and collapsed to the well placed pillow sound asleep.

"Well, now that that's taken care of," she walked over to a pillow covered side of the floor and sat on her knees and folded her wings neatly making them look half the size they previously were. " I can explain myself."

Gon eagerly sat in front of her killua trailing behind. Kurapika sat in a chair diagonal from her and Leorio sat across from her on the couch.

"Well it is already clear to you that I am not completely human, but I would like to clarify that I am half human. No more, no less." She looked each one of them in the eye before continuing. " I am half... Shifter." Her face had a hint of worry and fear as she looked at there expressions but it quickly faded when she saw that none looked at her with disgust.

"Really!? That so cool! How many things can you shift into?! " Gon exclaimed excitedly.

Killua looked shocked but amazed with a hint of curiosity. Kurapika looked thoughtful thinking about the tattoo that he glimpsed at.

"So that's why you didn't want me to help you? You didn't want your secret to be found out by too many people?" Leorio asked with a look of understanding.

"Yes, but I had no choice but to rip away from your grasp when you grabbed me from behind, my animal instincts kicked in and had I not you may have lost an arm or leg. You also, without realizing, it had grabbed my seconded pair of wings and it was quite painful but I couldn't move very well so... Yeah." She nodded her head in a way to show an apology. " thank you though for wanting to help me, even though you had no idea what I am capable of. You put your own health at risk to help me, I can't help but feel bad for almost hurting you..." She looked down then bowed in apology once more.

"No really it was nothing, I still shouldn't have grabbed you but I didn't know if by you moving so much it would open the wound more."

Smiling she straightened.

"Still," kurapika started," I can understand why you ripped away from him but why were you hiding to begin with? There are a lot of oddballs in this exam." He looked at her thoughtfully awaiting her answer.

She bit her lip and seemed to be departing how to explain herself, she glanced over to make sure Tonpa was still sleeping and sighed. "To be completely honest, I have been hiding all my life... I have no where else to go anyhow. I am running from the black market and the world. My clan was killed when I was 3 years old, I was young but I still to this day remember every little detail. Being part shifter gives you a better memory than most but it can be choosier than the normal mind." She sighed and had a far away look in her eyes. Everyone couldn't help but pity the young girl.

" but anyways, as I was saying, I am already the last of my kind so if tat didn't cause me enough trouble, I also have the same eyes as the kurta clan, I don't remember every detail but I know enough to know how I acquired them..."

At the mention of his clan Kurapika listened closer with his eyes slightly changing in color when she said "acquired". Curiosity tugged at his chest and a flash of the familiar tattoo went threw his mind.

"How did you 'acquire' these eyes?" He asked with a hoarse voice and far away look.

"Before you go making assumptions, I would like you to know that I was well informed of your clans death and was present when it happened." She stared at him hard waiting for his reaction. "And I am truly sorry..." Her eyes searched for his but he had looked down his expression dark.

With out much warning he stood and grabbed the surprised girls' neck taking her with him. He wiped around and forced her against the wall, pining her and trapping her wings. She was lifted to his height and was a foot off the ground. He looked at her in the eyes with his eerily scarlet ones. He lifted his hand to the bandage on her left side where her hand hid the tattoo. He griped it in his fist and a sharp gasp left her lungs and her eyes narrowed.

"Just what are you trying to do?!" He voice was barely a whisper but everyone heard it.

Kurapika's eyes narrowed and he pulled at the bandage ripping it off her soar waist. A gasp was heard from the onlookers "this is what I though I saw" he stated with venom in his voice.

Her side had the mark of the spider and it was exactly as it was on the real members. Her number was 2 and it was burned into her tan skin. It was right next to the other tattoo of the snakes wrapping around each other just to face each other and fight. Also inside the snakes circle was a series of numbers.

"And just what were you trying to prove?" She said in an irritated voice but still a whisper.

Her hands rose up and wrapped around the blondes pulling them away from her neck. She shoved the boy away from her pushing him back to the chairs 4 feet away.

"You!" He pointed an accusing finger at the animal skinned girl. "You were one of the people- not not people- monsters who killed my clan! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!YOU DIDNT EVEN SPARE THE CHILDREN! But you know what you missed one and I am gonna make you pay for what you did!" He made a grab for his wooden swords and took a fighting stance.

"Please calm down! " the girl rushed to say "it's not what you think! Kura-"

"Don't use my name you beast "

With a surge he came at her and threw her against the adjacent wall, knocking the wind out of her. He camed at her again but this time the girl knocked him down and straddled him tightly pining his arms and legs.

"Listen to me! I wasn't with them ever! I was there pet-there slave! They didn't tattoo me they burned the bloody thing on me! I WOULD NEVER KILL THE PEOPLE WHO SACRIFICED ONE OF THERE OWN TO GIVE ME SIGHT AGAIN! I loved them too!" She held him down with her body weight giving him a hard stare waiting for him to calm down.

"Gave you sight?" He asked still angered but calmer.

" yes I lost my sight when my clan was murdered due to acid getting in my eyes. I was running as fast and as long as I could with my dwindling eye sight using only my other senses. However I, with out my sight, didn't know where I was going and fell into the lake. I almost drowned but someone pulled me out. When I woke up I could see again but I was scared for everything was new and I didn't know anyone but they took me in. I felt safe with them because they sacrificed the most important thing about them, for a strange girl they didn't even know!" The wild girl looked at him willing the blonde to meet her hazel gaze. Begging for him to understand she continued.

"They treated me like I was family and were so peaceful and kind to me as if I belonged. But I was cruelly ripped away from my family once again when they came..."her eyes turned a freighting scarlet and her expression darkened like a cloud in a thunderstorm. " they took me away and forced me to do their bidding, treating that many more would die if I didn't obey. They treated me like there pet and to prove and shame me for ever they game me this god forsaken tattoo, but they didn't tattoo it on me because they new I could get it removed, oh no, they burned the damned thing on me! However I had to keep my temper in check for if I didn't my eyes would change in color and I would have been killed with out any mercy..."

She trailed off of the saddening subject and went on to answer some of their questions. Gon was eagerly asking the most some weren't very important but that might be for the better knowing that Tonpa wouldn't sleep forever.

"So how old are you? And when was your birthday?" Gon went on to ask.

"I was born July 18,2001" she answered.

Leorio jumped in realizing that they didn't get her name. "Wait, what's your name?"

"Oh" she said with a surprised expression. " sorry I usually don't tell people my name. So I am not used to it,"she chuckled a little bit before continuing. "My name is Azriel."


	3. Don't judge a book by its cover(or name)

"Azriel such a pretty name" Gon said with pep in his voice, but for once he seemed to be staring thoughtfully at the girl. His glance would then go to Killua and back to the girl.

However it seems like only killua noticed.

Kurapika had calmed down considerably but he was still very uneasy around the forest girl. It might have been because of the tattoo he had reveled prior to his reaction. Aiming thing just didn't seem right. He was in deep thought, but whatever he was thinking was hidden to the group. Leorio decided to question him later about it.

The boys were still asking Azriel questions but that quickly stoped as there attention was drawn to the fat man in the corner. A loud snort was heard as Tonpa rooked to his side, hitting the wall in the process. Hard.

"OWOWOWOW!" Tonpa shrieked as he held his nose, rising slowly. Even though he acted like it was broken, the rest could clearly see that it was just a bit bruised, but not nearly enough for him to fuss as much as the grown man was.

Everyone sweat dropped at the man as he turned with a very angered expression, his eyes searched for something when his eyes suddenly fell on his target.

"YOU!"

––––––––––––––––––––––––Azriel's POV––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The fat man charged at me like an angry bee with a slow pace. When he finally reached me, he grabbed the front of my silver fur top with is fat hotdog fingers. The bone teeth decorating my shirt threatened to break under the pressure being put on the elastic string. I really hope those don't break. I thought to myself. Suddenly, the pungent smell hit my sensitive nose like a hurricane hits a flower. It look up at him squinting my eyes to realize that it's his breath. The foul stank rolled off him in waves like the fog in England when the sun is just beginning to rise.

"WHAT THE HELL! You could have killed me or given me a concussion!" He man was literally spitting mad. He was spitting a over me as he spoke his angry words. It was utterly discussing! I wanted to spit some wise mouth comment back at him but I new that he was unaware of my acid venom in my sharp teeth. He probably wanted to keep his skin too. I suddenly felt bad for lying to my comrades, it wasn't there fault that they didn't trust me, in fact it was probably the smartest choice they made. But I need to focus on the fat man that was still yelling at me!

Lifting my tan hand to my shirt and the other one clutched to my side for self restraint. I lifted my red-hazel eyes to meet his and kept a look on my face similar to that of a business man. The same look that he might give an angry customer. I placed one hand on his fat over sized hand, while the other one when to my face, wiping off the spit and rubbing it onto his blue shirt. He kept looking at me like I was some child throwing a fit, he clearly didn't care that I wiped his spit on him.

I shook my hand free of any hitchhikers. I strengthened the hand I placed on his fat one and pushed the hand away from my shirt forcefully. I thought I was done and turned to walk away when he had a sudden outburst.

"Oh no you don't!" He grabbed my tooth necklace making it snap, spilling the teeth every where!

I must keep quite! I tell myself but my mouth didn't listen.

"hey! Why did you do that! You have no idea what you have done!" No Azriel! Shut up you are giving yourself away! Don't let them catch you in a lie!

"And what have I done wolf beast!" He spit back at me with a slightly worried expression. But he did his best to hide it from me.

Don't answer Azriel! I swear if you do they will know! They will kill you If you tell others! Even by accident! I yelled at myself and for the life of me I finally listened.

I kept quite and he let go of me completely see as I probably wouldn't speak. I turned on my toes and began collecting the fallen pieces of the necklace. I promised myself a while ago that I wouldn't be the cause for anymore deaths! I plan to keep to that, the kurta clan was way to painful, especially since I didn't tell them the danger of helping me. I should have ran but I stayed. I felt as if I was safe but I knew deep down that I would parish with them now that I had there eyes inside my sockets. I now was forever cursed with the mark of failure. I ran once, I shouldn't have done it twice. Why don't I ever learn!?

I looked down at my work and made a pile of the collected teeth and when to get more when I saw that there was none. I looked around in a hidden panicky way.

"Here! Where do I place them?" I turned to see Gon with his arms full of the rest of the teeth. Shocked I stare at the boy. He doesn't even know me and yet he wants to help!? Truly amazing...

"Umm...just in that pile please, thanks Gon that really helped!" I started to smile, a true genuine smile too. He placed them down tenderly and sat on his knees. He looked at me expectantly. I walked over to him and began to organize them from size and type of teeth. He quickly followed suit. After a few minutes of silent work killua came over too and picked up a rather large tooth. He stared at it in confusion.

"What kind of animal tooth is this?" He mumbled almost in a whisper.

"My fathers" I replied looking at the ground. He looked at me with a curious look and then began to help Gon with organization not bothering to ask further. I walked to my bag in my normal tip toe fashion and got out more elastic string. Walking back I cut it to my neck size. I began to take one tooth at a time from the pile and strung them on. Gon watched thus closely seeing the pattern he handed me the correct teeth, making my work much easier. Killua offered to tie it when we were finished. Passing the strung teeth to him he swiftly tied the knot the stood and placed it around my neck to get the sizing correct. To me this seemed like an act of friendship and trust but to everyone else it looked like more. I was slightly blushing making me look softer than I first gave off. I lifted my fluffy hair to help and he swiftly finished.

"Thanks..."

"Hn" was his only reply. I yawned without stoping my self, I looked truly like an animal, with all my sharp teeth on display. I walked to the couch and found a comfortable pillow and made a make shift bed by my bag. I didn't lay down but pulled out a book instead. Everyone followed suit and make there sleeping quarters. Many hours passed silently but I was still wide awake. I had too many things on my mind to sleep. I also was way too cold, but that I am kinda used too. No matter what I ware or the amount of blankets I have I can only get warmer by body heat.

To try to keep warm I switched into my animal form, hopeful that no one was looking. I stood up on all fours and shook like a wet dog until.

––––––––––––––––––––––––Kurapika's POV–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I looked over from my bed to see if the firedog girl was asleep. I can't believe what I was seeing. The girl was on all fours and began to shake like a wolf covered with snow. I saw her change from a young well developed girl to a beast. At first her mouth lengthened and became a snout then the silver fur covered her entire body and her legs changed to small back paws and her arms became soft paws then the shaking stopped.

Before my very eyes, the girl I was beginning to trust slightly turned into a sterling silver and black cat!All that was left of the form I once new was her wings (now much smaller) and her burn mark and I saw she had slight opposable thumbs.

It was hard to tell that it was the spider tattoo but if I looked hard enough I could still make it out. I still saw the necklace too but it was barley seen threw her thick shiny fur. Should I tell her that I saw or stay quiet? I though to myself.

She relaxed again and when she looked my way I could see that she was very tired but she was shivering too. She turned to the blanket and moved it till it it was in a messy nest like style. She burrowed her head in first moving till she had only her head sticking out of the tight oval. She looked up, yawned, then tucked herself in. I couldn't help but fined it kinda cute. I thought she was done but as her breath evened out she began to shiver. She wrapped her tail around herself but she didn't or rather couldn't stop shaking.

I got to my feet and quietly stepped over to the shivering cat. I grabbed my blanket and placed it around her, tucking her in hopefully helping. As I was getting ready to walk away, her eyes shot open in a panicked expression and her red gaze landed on me with fear. She eyed me warily. I reached out a hand and stocked her soft head. She began to relax but was still very tense.

"You looked cold," I began in a whisper. "I brought you a blanket, and I believe your story and I hope that you will forgive me for my out burst. I shouldn't have acted that way, we all have our secrets and I will keep this one too." He looked at her with a kind and understanding eyes. The small cat looked up at him with admiration in her eyes. She looked back down and stood crawling out of the blanket. She suddenly transformed and knelt before me. Removing my hand from her head she suddenly leached in my direction. She wrapped her arms around me in a friendly hug making her seem much younger than she actually was. I sat stiffly with my arms above my head, not sure what to make of the girls show of friendly affection. I began to relax and hugged her back. Petting her head and she relaxed. She smiled against my chest. She released me for her grasp. She looked at me with a truly happy expression.

I think we might get along, maybe be friends too...

"Thanks for the blanket by the way," she started. "However, I think I can trust you enough to tell you why it won't d me any better than if I had no blankets at all." She looked at me with a serious look. I returned her gaze with a slightly curious expression.

"My weakness, whether I am in battle or not, is the cold. But the thing is I won't get any warmer with 10 blankets Han I would be with 1."

"How do you warm yourself then?" I asked with hidden worry. She had one answer.

"Body heat..." That was her reply. I let my self think that over. I kept silent, thinking.

She had a tired expression on hr tan face. "I can however retain a little bit more heat when in one of my animal forms."

Oh good! I was worried for her but she seemed quite able to take care of herself. She yawned and turned back into her silver and black feline form. She nodded her head in a polite fashion to show me that she was going to get some sleep and she stumbled over to her bed.

"Good night azriel, sleep well." Wax the last thing I said as I laid down for the night.

"Good night, kurapika..." Was the last thing I heard.

A/n oh and Laura, I am building off of an anime! The show is hunter x hunter. If you wanted you could watch the first 10 or so episodes to get the basic idea of what is going on.

Disclaimer:I don't own hunter x hunter or any of its characters! The only thing I own is the OC character Azriel and my ideas! Please enjoy reading it! :-)


	4. There's more? Right?

A/N:Thanks for everyone who is reading my story! I am thinking about writing one for bleach and black butler! Let me know what you think about this one and I will also use It for the next ones I do! Please read and review!

Gon's POV

It was a long night for me. I was still thinking over azriel. Something about that other tattoo was unsettling. It also looked burned on to her golden tan skin. She was a bit darker than me but she was clearly out in the sun a lot. She was skinny too, way to skinny. She wasn't unhealthily skinny but skinny enough to show that she is recovering from recent starvation. She was hiding something, kinda like killua was. I could tell by the shielded look in her eyes. It's the same way killua looked still everyone for the first time.

The meaning of her name was also unsettling. Azriel -the angle of wrath, mercy, and death... The name was given to her for a reason and going off of the show we saw still the arena, she might have been a torture like killua was as a child. Maybe she still was, but she ran from it, that would explain her hiding. Maybe I could ask her? No she wouldn't tell me, that much is clear.

I was contemplating until I saw the first the first person wake up. Ironically, it was Azriel. Wait a minute! Why is she a cat!? A winged cat for that matter!? I though to myself. She was silver and black, quite a contrast but it looked amazing on her. She stood and yawned, opening get wide mouth to show all her teeth which were still sharp but still big for a cat. I didn't know how exactly I knew it was her but I didn't care.

The slender feline shook like a dog, until her fur changed to golden tan skin and her hair grew back to her knees. It was originally black, but in parts there was blonde. It looked almost like highlights only it made her hair look like a dark brown color. Her legs changed to feet but her feet were longer than average. From her heel to her toes her foot was longer than average by 2-3 inches. When she stood, her feet were again in a tip toe position and she was bending her knees making her stance look like a wolf standing on its hind legs.

It matched with her silver wolf fur shorts that were cut at mid-thigh and rested loosely at her hips. Her belly was showing a little bit, but not enough to show her tattoos or even her belly-button on her crop top shirt. It was sleeveless and showed her cleavage slightly. She had a cloak on (A/N a cape with a hood is a cloak! Not the other way around.i looked it up too! :-}) the ended mid back and the hood covered her head but also attached to the hood was a skull. The skull rested over her face and covered all but her mouth and a bit of her nose.

It was frightening to look at. She looked like she belonged in a forest, a deep forest covered with green as well as animals. Some might call it an amazon look but this was...more kid friendly in my opinion.

She hooked her fingers under the mask and lifted it over her head and let it fall down her back. It looked so graceful but fierce. She looked over my way and my eyes connected with hers. We just stayed like that. Our eyes looked in deep one another's, searching for anything about the other that laid hidden behind the pool of color. Finally she was the first to look away. She walked over to a near by shelf and saw that on it laid food of many different kinds. She picked up one that had almost nothing but meat with the exception of a water cup. She sat on her makeshift bed and began to chow down.

The food wasn't the best, that much was clear, but she was hungry so she had to eat something!

"So how'd you sleep?" She said looking up at me

"Well thank you, and you?" She just nodded her head but I could see she was still very tired. I wonder why.

Very soon, everybody began to wake up. Killua was first and then kurapika. Following kurapika was Leorio then Tonpa. And in that same order that was when they realized Azriels' new outfit. It shocked them to see the drastic change in just a few shirt hours. Azriel expected this reaction. She let them stare so they could get a good picture of her in there heads. She turned her head to the clock and saw that there were only 15 hours left. sighing she went to her bag and collected something out of it. Trying to see, I stood up and walked closer. She looked at me from the corner of her eye but didn't pay me any mind. She brought out a roll of bandages from her bag. They were much thicker than medical bandages.

"Azriel, what do you need those for? Did you injure yourself?" I innocently asked. She shook her hair covered head in response. "I use these," she mad a gesture to the thick bandage." When in know I will have to run or put strain on my muscles." She replied warping her foot with the bandage. She left her toes unwrapped and she stopped it about to her knees. It didn't take long and it was very helpful to her. The rest of the group was eating while she prepared to run to beat the clock as the last 3 hours began to count down.


	5. What is she hiding? Connections

Out of breath, the group ran as the time ticked by. They ran for at least 7 more minutes till they all reached a room that had red padded walls covered in weapons and one side had two person shackles hanging down. The group looked around very confused till they saw what must be instructions on the wall. Walking towards it warily, the group stood on high alert.

The sign read:

You must now make a choice. 1 take the left door. It has a passage that everyone can fit through but it will take a very long time. 2 take the short way, the right door and save time but leave two of your group here.

The members of the group were all flustered, shocked that such a choice would have to be made. It was fairly obvious that Gon would get to leave this room, no one would have the heart to chain him to the wall.

Killua stood at one corner while Azriel was trying to find a way to get them all out without waisting the few minutes they had. Gon seemed deep in thought while Leorio glared at Tonpa and Tonpa did likewise. Kurapika looked silently at everyone.

As if someone was signally something, everyone but gon looked up at each other.

"Well I won't be staying" Tonpa and Leorio said at the same time. They turned to look at each other. Instantly they began shooting insult after insult at the other, tempers very high. Meanwhile Killua readied to fight anyone who dared say he deserved to stay by getting out his razor claws with a dark, shadowed look. Azriel remained calm but readied herself to spring when needed if someone dared try anything. Gon, seeing everything, suddenly tried to get everyone's attention but all were to occupied. After trying to be heard over the arguing and yelling and fighting, he snapped.

"OIY! IF YOU WANT WAY OUT I THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!" He yelled agitated but calmed as soon as he got all eyes on him.

"O.K I have no idea that the will work, it mostly depends on one of our group members comfort level but if we can do it, we will be able to get there without having to leave anyone behind." As Gon stated the second part his gaze was openly on Azriel. Her eyes had slight panic and fear but she slightly nodded at the end. Gon walked over to her and made sure that she would be able to transform into something big enough to break threw the wall.

"Yes I can, but what animal would be best? I can do any animal even the ones that people think don't exist." She looked Gon dead center in the eyes making sure he knew she was serious.

"Whatever you want to. Your strongest form, I guess"

Azriel looked down, her long black highlighted bangs falling, covering all of her face except her mouth. She let out a low dark chuckle that caught everyone's attention with either shock or fear.

"You won't even want me in my tenth strongest form, Let alone my first..." She said in a darkly humorous way. It scared even Killua. It reminded everyone that they don't know this girl at all. Four she told just remembered that she did catch the eyes of the phantom troupe enough for them to react. They caught her and did unspoken things to her, things that they don't know stopped. Things that could be happening without her knowing it, things that probably changed her, she seemed strong but by they way her muscles seemed to developed (as far as Gon could tell that is) she ran and us still running from whatever they did or are doing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gon POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That chuckle sounded scared and dark but I wouldn't tell them until I knew more.

"I use them when I know I will have to run or put strain on my muscles." That's what she said. I knew her muscle development was forced. She is skittish, dark, and shielded. That made her mysterious. There were so many things to figure out it made my head hurt, but my own worry for Azriel made me ignore it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts to see azriel step forward and pull the skull adorned hood over her head. The skull changed to a skull of a animal with a snout that was long but short at the same time. Could not for the life of me identify it! Grrgrr this is annoying! I though to myself.

Azriel stood in the middle of the room and looked like someone who knew what she was doing, but was scared of the outcome. "I highly suggest you all stand on the sides of the room to my left and right only" she made the last word very clear. Everyone followed instructions to a point.

Azriel stood in the middle of the medium sized room with her animal skull cloak over her head. She pronounced chest heaved as she took a long breath. In and out. In and out. She closed her red-hazel eyes and tilted her head down. She breath in deeper, as if it were even possible. In the middle of a breath- she stopped. All seemed to stop. Suddenly her eyes shot open, Her hood fell off her black highlighted head with a jolt as she tilted head up, however her eyes weren't the red-hazel color anymore. They were ice blue. Such a blue so bright they couldn't look her straight in they eyes. Her black hair seemed to get even darker as her blonde highlights were now a dark, midnight ocean blue. On her head however was a rather large set of fuzzy black ears. Like her hair, her ears were adorned with blue chevron like patterns. their eyes traveled lower as an extra appendage caught their eye. A bushy black tail covered in the same pattern as her ears was slightly swaying, it looked like she was born with it too. She was still standing in her strange wolf-like tip-toe fashion. Her back hunched as her feet elongated more than they were but the bandage still remained on her leg, making it seem like her leg was the sand withe as her human one, but way more furry. her muscle built thighs turned, like her feet, in to a cat/wolf leg, adorned with the same pattern as her tail and ears. She was on all fours now. Her arms and hands had turned it strong paws, sharp claws formed where her nails would be. She had slightly opposable thumbs and her claws were blue tipped.

Now before them was a black and blue colored beast, taking almost 7 feet length wise, not counting her tail, and 3 feet withe. She looked like a cross between a panther and a timber wolf. Her legs made her as tall as Kurapika, her head held high. She was not kidding when she told them to stand on her left and right only, for she took up almost all of the supplied room. The blue markings had fire coming off them as well as the corners of her ice blue eyes. She had fluffy fur. The bandages and tooth necklace were still visible but...they looked much different.

The necklace had gotten bigger and the teeth changed. They were longer and thicker. They resembled the tooth of a demon wolf from a children's storybook from Killua's household or a mythical beast from the times of the samurai. The bandages used to be blank but now they were slightly tinted blue, probably because of the fire. Her teeth were way way bigger than what they saw when she yawned in front of them. They had the same very scary animal shape to them but it looked kinda like a snakes tooth. Other than that her teeth were shaped like a normal (gigantic) wolf. She still had the watch on. It just expanded to fit her larger wold paws.

Turning to look where Gon and killua had stood and stared, she looked at gon as if telling him to lead her on with the plan. He walked forward with a amazed expression on his face. If she cared, she didn't show it. She just watched him and just blinked like she was used to it, for all they knew she might be.

"Ok, all you have to do is press the button for the passage that will fit everyone, and then when I say you have to break the wall between the two. You can do that right?" He looked at her with his happy-go-lucky face on. Tonpa was so scared of her new form that he didn't dare say anything he wouldn't have the chance to later regret. Leorio looked curious and kurapika seemed to be deep in thought. Killua also seemed deep in thought but something was different about his expression from kurapika, it was, not unreadable, but undecipherable.

As instructed she pressed the button, as did everyone else. She backed up some. Everyone stood clear.

"Ready, steady... GO!" He yelled.

Azriel ran and ran fast. It looked like she was going to fly right past it, but at last second she turned and slammed into the red bricks that divided the two paths. The bricks when every where! They were scattered every single place that they could reach, but the best part was, the wall was broken. The bad part is...Azriel got lost in the mess. There was a main pile where the demon beast was before but nothing about it showed that something had been their before.

Suddenly a hand shot out in a fist of victory. Another hand shot out and the first on helped the other pull the dust covered body out of the Broken brick pile. She was warring the same outfit as before but the skull was gone and it was a bit tattered, but her ears and tail remained, although instead of blue and yellow, they were just silver and black.

"That..." She started, coughing a little," was extremely...*cough cough* fun!" She said looking up. Her eyes were back to normal and a simile cracked open on her mouth.

"Let's go!" Gon shouted. The group ran threw the hole and tried to beat the clock, as their last 3 minutes counted down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3rd person POV~~~~~~~~

Out of breath, the six people made it threw the tunnel just as the last 10 seconded were ticking down. The examiner looked at them and called each of their names. As he wen across the name 'Azriel' he shuddered. He didn't know why but he did. Only Killua who was celebrating with Gon seemed to noticed. She was standing off to the side out of breath with bandags and cuts, with a few bruises, however she looked anything but hurt. She looked proud of herself, happy, but also tired for they had ran a good 3 miles at a sprint the entire way. She looked more normal than the others but still very strangle to the examinees who were in the room. They finished earlier and were the only ones of their group. They couldn't help but stare at the fur skin and teeth decorated girl and dazzle at her silver ears and tail that was swishing around and around. They didn't remember seeing anyone like that though. The last person they remembered that wasn't their that they saw was the cloak covered boy.

The one gaze no body caught, however, was that of protection and being proud. This gaze was brief but it came from the one person no one would expect. Hisoka. He looked at her that way and only that way. He looked normal and brotherly/ fatherly-ish with such a kid friendly gaze on his usually creepy face. It would have been startling if the others noticed his gaze, but not to Azriel. They had a secret to keep between them. If it got out, she might be hunted, questioned, and imprisoned or killed, and he would also be hunted, but he would be immediately killed with no mercy.

She was used to being looked at that way by him. Only time will tell if she can trust anyone enough to say why.

A/N MUST READ! THIS IS A WARNING! I did get the idea for this fic from my NIGHTMARE! Now please read on.

Hey guys! How did I do this time? It was really difficult to describe Azriel with all her Transformations and such. Oh and I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING THAT COULD CHANGE YOUR VEIW OF THE STORY!

WARNING!

This story I have been working on for a long time, everything that happens was planned and NEEDED to happen. Their will be parts that are disturbing. I may have to change it to horror instead of adventure. I highly suggest changing your eyes to something else if you can not handle torture and blood. And I mean really brutally, devastating, wtf is wrong with this group, torture. She will loose her mind! I mean it. It is a sad story but she does recover and killua Is the cause of that. Their MAY (probably will be) a bit of lemon in the last or later chapters. You have been warned! It ends happy though! :-) you must be patent with me and this story.

Also I'd be glad (bouncing on my head happy) if you know a way I can post my pic of her in the story. This site has a thing that you can only post links from this site. I mean only, I know people who had their accounts removed because they didn't listen.

Oh yeah, review and favorite please, I would be happy! I get less writers block when I see lovely people asking me to write another chapter.

About my bleach one. If you are reading it, I am fixing the mistakes and working on a new chapter. Thank you!


End file.
